Telling The World
by KeepSaying
Summary: Awkward Jeller proposal shortly after the Sandstorm take-down. Drabble.


**A/N** : I know I'm working on another fic, you don't have to tell me that. But .. awkward proposals? Enjoy!

* * *

It had been three days since the Sandstorm take-down and just about as long since they had left Kurt's apartment. They had tried going out, they really had, but whenever Jane had started pulling on her pants it didn't take long for Kurt to peel them off her legs again, kissing every inch of her in the process, and just like that they had spent another hour exploring each other's bodies.

They took breaks, of course, to replenish their energy and to talk.

In these three days they had talked about everything – good and bad, funny and sad, thoughtful and ridiculous – and they had found out things about the other that they never would've guessed. Like Kurt's love for dark chocolate or Jane's preference of ice pops to the regular ice cream he had stocked.

Taking their time to really get to know everything about that other person that they had loved for so long, and to finally be able to tell them just that, was everything both of them had ever dreamed of and never dared to hope for.

But after 72 hours their supplies were becoming scarce and since they had to get dressed anyway, they had decided to send the team a sign of life too – though they had done their best not to message them on anything work-related in that time – and had agreed to go out for dinner with them.

Both Jane and Kurt were looking forward to spending time with their friends but when Jane stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with her hair a little damp from the shower, the childlike joy on Kurt's face made her pause and grin at him as she walked over.

"What has you in such a good mood?", she asked, plopping down on the couch next to him and giggling when he immediately pulled her onto his lap instead.

"I'm always in a good mood", he gave back in mock hurt and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She shuddered when his hot breath tickled her neck and pulled back slightly, knowing exactly where this would end and that they had a date in half an hour.

When she leaned back and raised a doubtful eyebrow at him, he relented.

"Okay, fine. I might be in a little bit better mood than my usually good mood because I get to tell everyone we care about … about you", he shot her a lop-sided smile and she couldn't resist leaning forward and claiming his lips gently.

"Oh and we have to call Sarah", he exclaimed, "And Sawyer is going to be excited, he always thought you were really cool. And I guess we should make an official statement to-"

"Stop", she raised her hand, laughing at his flabbergasted expression after being interrupted mid-sentence, "Who are you?", she wanted to know, still chuckling, "And what have you done to my-" She stopped talking and bit her lips, suddenly feeling her cheeks heat up when his blue eyes twinkled down at her in mischief.

"Yes?", he probed innocently, "What have I done to your what?"

She hated him for making her awkward like this but she couldn't be mad at him, not when he was radiating such joy and happiness.

Hiding behind a curtain of hair, Jane tried to avoid his eyes as long as possible, looking down when he tugged the strand of hair behind her ear and gently cupped her face with his hand.

"Your what?", he repeated softly.

"My boyfriend?", she tried out the unfamiliar word, letting it linger on her tongue and liking the feeling of it. "If… if that's what you want to be?", she added timidly.

"Do I want to be your boyfriend?", Kurt repeated the question, acting as if he was thinking about the answer really hard before pressing a kiss to her lips and murmuring: "No."

Jane had closed her eyes when their lips had met and when she tore them open now in worry, she relaxed a little when she saw his smile. "Not funny", she grumbled, punching him in the chest lightly.

For a moment Kurt stayed quiet and she frowned at his thoughtful look, her heart beating uncomfortably fast in her chest. "What? Do you have second thoughts?"

Her worst fears became reality when he nodded his head slowly and she was about to pull away from him and… well, she didn't really know what she wanted to do but she needed to get away from him, when he started talking again, reaching out to take her hand in both of his.

"I'm having second thoughts for being your boyfriend", he told her quietly, "I want to be your husband."

Before she could do anything but gape at him, he continued hurriedly.

"I know I'm probably doing this all wrong and it's too soon, it's only been three days but Jane…", he pressed her hand over his frantically beating heart and her eyes grew even wider, "I love you and that's not going to change. If… if you want time, I get that. You have all the time y-"

"Yes", she interrupted his rambling, taking her other hand and cupping his cheek with it, enjoying the feeling of his stubble against her skin when he leaned into her touch.

"What?", he whispered breathlessly and now it was her turn to grin when she pulled him so close that their lips where almost touching.

"Yes", she repeated evenly before kissing him, "Yes to you being my husband and to me being your wife. Yes to us. Forever."

When they pulled away, he stared at her in disbelief and she stared right back, still not a hundred percent sure what had just happened but feeling the joy about it already taking over her whole body.

"This is great", Kurt finally managed to choke out, "That saves us one phone call. We can just combine the 'We're-together' and 'We're-engaged' call."


End file.
